


El latido

by Sabichii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), JLA, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii
Summary: Superman ama a Batman, pero, por razones del destino, termina en la cama de Bruce Wayne.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Darse cuenta

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos, son todos propiedad de DC.

Se había acostado con Superman. En realidad, se había acostado con el reportero Clark Kent que era en realidad Superman. Bruce se llevó una mano a la boca y colgó el teléfono.

Había tenido un buen revolcón, como los que solía tener Bruce Wayne. Se había quedado dormido abrazado a Clark toda la noche, pero al despertar, recordó que debía mandarle un mensaje a Superman, cosas de la liga. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que al marcar el número del hombre de acero, que nunca había rastreado por respeto a su amistad, el teléfono de Clark comenzará a sonar. Se levantó a dar una vuelta, sin poder evitar mirar a la pantalla del teléfono de su amante. 

Batman. 

Se había congelado en su sitio y colgó, viendo que el teléfono del reportero hacía lo mismo. Volvió a llamar, viendo como se encendía. Y como que si no hubiera sido el detective más ingenioso del mundo, hizo lo mismo unas diez veces hasta que sus neuronas reaccionaron y se dieron cuenta de la situación. ¡Y por Hera! Como hubiera dicho Diana, ¿Quién registraba en su teléfono particular a Batman? Bueno, él tenía uno especial para la liga y lo llevaba encima ¡Pero ese no era el punto! Respiró profundo, sintiendo su corazón latir a toda prisa por el nuevo descubrimiento ¡Se había acostado con superman! y no solo eso, ahora sabía el mayor secreto del que era era su mejor amigo. Se vistió, se fue, desapareció. Luego, se sintió culpable. 

Todo había comenzado aquella noche. El foco de la cámara seguía su figura por todo el lugar. Un destello hizo saber que la foto había sido hecha y el autor de la misma miró la pequeña pantalla contento con su resultado. La masa de personas le empujaba de un lado a otro pero aún así no le importó, tenía la foto que necesitaba para su nuevo artículo sobre el multimillonario, playboy y filántropo más solicitado de Ciudad Gótica. A empujones y trompicones, Clark salió del tumulto de reporteros que exigían, al igual que él, una foto de Bruce Wayne. 

Suspiró. Ya había conseguido suficiente del discurso que había dado y tenía demasiadas buenas fotos, no tenía nada más que hacer en el lugar, así que lo mejor sería ir a casa para poder tirarse en su deliciosa cama y respirar tranquilidad por fin. Al menos eso planeaba, de no ser por las alarmas que se activaron anunciando al villano de turno que venía para arruinar la ‘fiesta’. La multitud aterrada dejó que se mezclara entre ellos y así, poder convertirse en Superman. 

Voló por encima de todos, la muchedumbre solo corría y gritaba entre emoción y terror, los flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros que estaban allí no se hicieron esperar intentando captar una buena pose del súper hombre. Él sonrió, aunque no por mucho tiempo cuando vio a ¿El Joker? La risa estruendosa no se hizo esperar, se quedó descolocado por un momento ¿Qué hacía él allí? Esta no era su ciudad. Se acercó, dispuesto a jugar su papel de superhéroe, pero Batman apareció de repente llevándose al Joker de una patada. 

—¿Batman? —Preguntó un poco consternado, acercándose a su compañero. Hacía algún tiempo que la liga de la justicia se había formado y habían tenido algún momento más tranquilo para intercambiar palabras, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo hacía solo él, porque el hombre murciélago no era ningún tipo de ser sociable. 

— Estorbas — Debería dolerle, pero estaba acostumbrado a las palabras duras del hombre. Tan solo rodó los ojos. Estaba seguro que sus palabras solo eran malas bromas, y eso, aunque sonara extraño, le encantaba del otro, porque siendo sinceros ¿Quién no pondría sus ojos y pasiones en Batman? Seguramente solo él.

Todo terminó lo suficientemente bien para ambos, con el Joker siendo llevado de vuelta a Ciudad Gótica y con Batman frunciendo el ceño como siempre lo hacía en un techo mientras veía la escena. Los latidos de su corazón estaban alterados, casi se atrevería a decir que el hombre estaba agitado. Le hacía recordar al ritmo del corazón enamorado de Lois cuando veía a Superman. Era, en un sentido extraño, agradable, y por un momento se imaginó la errática y extraña escena del hombre murciélago alterado por su presencia. Casi un sueño. 

—¿Seguirás mirándome como idiota? —Sabía que debajo de esa máscara había una ceja levantada y que más allá de esos ojos juzgadores había una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, lo supo porque su corazón varió su ritmo por un segundo. 

—¿Eh…? No… Solo decía ¿Qué hacía el Joker aquí? — Dejó de flotar y se paró en el suelo, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por ser descubierto. 

—No lo sé, pero seguro que lo sabré pronto — No lo dudaba. 

Batman le agradaba, más de lo que debería ser posible. Tenía una forma de ser que nadie entendía pero que él se machacaba por entender. No le había costado muchas noches darse cuenta que le gustaba el otro, su mejor amigo, el murciélago de Gotham. Aunque también era consciente de que todas sus posibilidades para lograr algo más allá que una conversación cortante eran cero. 

—Seguro que sí — Desapareció, demasiado rápido como para decir otra cosa, pero estaba bien, así era su estilo, así le agradaba a él. 

Luego había decidido que que regresaría a casa, no creía más importante su presencia allí.Iba demasiado tranquilo cuando su teléfono sonó. Perry le gritó por el teléfono que quería verlo inmediatamente en su oficina, tenían que cubrir una entrevista muy importante y Lois no estaba para hacerla, por lo tanto la pelota le caía a él, aunque ya estuviera a tres pasos de su casa. Suspiró, pero terminó dando marcha atrás para ir a la oficina. 

Bruce Wayne estaba allí, junto a Perry, con aquella sonrisa socarrona e irritante que a veces daban ganas de golpear. Sabía que no debía juzgar un libro por su portada, tal como le había enseñado su madre, así que simplemente puso una sonrisa cansada. No era quien para juzgar la vida de otro por lo que se decía en las revistas. Así que, intentó poner su mejor cara, cuando supo que él sería el afortunado de entrevistar al hombre sobre los planes que tenía Waynetech con la empresa de Luthor. 

—Un placer conocerlo Señor Kent — Clark se vio obligado a pasarle la mano, mientras lo observaba con curiosidad ¿Cómo había sabido su nombre? —El señor White me ha hablado de usted —Resolvió el otro en un momento mientras veía como su Jefe se alejaba y los dejaba solos en aquella oficina. 

—El placer es mío, Señor Wayne — Respondió —Debería sentarse ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? 

—Estoy bien —Dijo Bruce sentándose en el sillón de dos piezas y cruzando una pierna a su puro estilo. Clark se tomó un momento para escuchar su corazón, parecía tranquilo, se le antojó aburrido, así que puso su atención en su libreta. Por su parte el magnate fijó su vista en Clark, parecía algo serio al leer, cosa que, por alguna extraña razón, le parecía adorable viniendo de un tipo tan grandote — Espero que esto no haya molestado ninguna de sus actividades. 

—No se preocupe — Clark no supo si era una verdadera preocupación o solo pura cortesía, pero aquella especie de disculpa bien disimulada le dio un punto en su escala vacía de amabilidad. 

La entrevista fue bastante amena. Clark pensó que en el fondo era un tipo agradable, que quizá las revistas eran algo duro con su imagen: Nunca fue grosero, como había leído en algunos artículos, contestó a sus preguntas, cosa que alguna vez Lois le había dicho que no hacía, pero se imaginaba que si también intentaran invadir su vida privada se convertiría en alguien esquivo. Por lo demás, fue bastante tranquilo, al menos hasta la salida, donde el súper hombre no se esperaba que Wayne le diera su tarjeta o le hubiera coqueteado o le hubiera dicho que lo llamara para tomarse algo juntos fuera del trabajo. Ni siquiera supo qué responder y cuando quiso decir algo el otro ya había desaparecido. 

Superman suspiró. Una reunión urgente en la Atalaya era lo que necesitaba para cerrar su ajetreado día con broche de oro. 

—¿Día duro? — Batman parecía burlarse un poco de él al verlo entrar. Por lo menos había sido el único en notar su cara de fastidio. 

—Supongo que ahora está mejorando — Dijo volviendo a pintar su brillante sonrisa. Batman bufó, pero Clark solo podía estar feliz, porque sí, por lo menos la reunión le daba una excusa para poder estar al lado del hombre, escuchando sus latidos que ahora eran calmados, tan familiares. 

—Ustedes dos — Interrumpió Diana asomándose desde atrás — ¿Van a cuchichear todo el día o podemos empezar? — Batman se acercó de mala manera mientras ella sonreía y mandaba una mirada pícara a Superman. Ella sabía algo, el hombre de Metrópolis lo sabía, solo sonrió porque era divertido. 

—Al parecer algunos villanos de Gotham y Metrópolis se han unido —El caballero de la noche se dirigió a todos, que para entonces, ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares — No sabemos aún lo que planean, pero no tiene pinta de que sea nada bueno. Esta tarde el Joker a atacado en la presentación de Bruce Wayne en… 

—¿El chico rico? — Flash interrumpió ganándose una mirada de Batman —Digo… 

—Ese nunca me ha dado muy buena espina ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver? — Esta vez fue linterna quien metió la cucharada. Batman suspiró. 

—No parece tan malo, sin embargo… — Por un momento el murciélago se sintió halagado de que alguien lo defendiera, aunque en realidad no le importaba, al menos eso quería creer — Es muy raro sí, ha atraído a varios villanos — Batman iba a golpearlos a todos y estaba en todo su derecho. Quería conseguir algo de apoyo en aquella reunión, no que todos fijaran su vista en su alter ego. 

—¿Deberíamos vigilarlo? — Esta vez fue detective marciano quien hablo. 

—No creo que sea necesario, no… 

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó linterna verde, interrumpiendo al murciélago. 

—Yo creo que deberíamos vigilarlo —Espetó Diana. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la amazonas. 

—Sups lo vigilará. 

—¿Por qué yo? —Por primera vez el hombre de acero levantaba la voz para decir algo más 

—Porque está de vacaciones en tu ciudad. Caso cerrado. Muy buena reunión. 

Todos se levantaron, por un momento Clark sintió los latidos de Batman alterarse, pero luego volvieron a su normalidad. A fin de cuentas nadie había escuchado del todo, solamente habían concluído que todo era muy peligroso, que algo grande se estaba formando, que había que estar alerta y que Bruce Wayne no le caía bien a nadie. 

—No te preocupes — Superman se había acercado — Si te hace sentir mejor, dejaré que me ayudes. 

—Ja, ja — Pero Superman empezó a reír de verdad, mientras que Batman lo miraba como una especie de bicho raro. Definitivamente esa era una respuesta fuera de lugar para el hombre de Gotham — No me hace mucha gracia. 

—Trabajaremos juntos. 

—Me gusta trabajar solo — Y se dio la vuelta. Y Superman sonrió, por un momento sus latidos habían sido irregulares, lo que significaba que sí, había sido una especie de momento gracioso o que esperaba realmente no terminar trabajando solo. 

Y ahí estaba, Bruce Wayne siendo… él mismo. Superman había intentado llamar a Batman: Una guardia juntos. Pero no contestó ni siquiera el comunicador, bueno, era un hombre de la noche, seguro que por las mañanas tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar detrás de un rico por parecer sospechoso, punto de vista que por cierto compartía, sin embargo, trabajo era trabajo. 

Pero todo lo descolocó, la llamada de su teléfono le hizo despistarse. Contestó y justo Bruce estaba de la otra línea, invitándolo a comer algo por ahí ¿Estaba bien salir a tomar algo con tu propio sospechoso? Parecía moralmente incorrecto, pero a Clark le pareció una buena forma de conocer mejor su objetivo, de poder sacar más información. Sin mucho retintín, aceptó. 

Bruce Wayne lo había citado en una cafetería bastante ¿Refinada? Sentía que un café allí le iba a costar todo su sueldo, pero bueno, sabía a lo que se atenía cuando aceptó la invitación. 

—Buenos días, Señor Wayne —Cuando entró, el hombre estaba en la barra sentado, mirándolo con una brillante sonrisa. Su corazón estaba tan tranquilo como el día anterior en la entrevista ¡Aburrido! Dejó de escucharlo. 

—Llámame Bruce, por favor —Su mirada parecía tan suave, no parecía el tipo engreído que las cámaras presentaban. Asintió con cortesía y se sentó. 

—En ese caso, llámame Clark —Sonrió también. Si quería sacar alguna información que le fuera útil, entonces, tendría que acercarse todo lo que más pudiera. 

—Me gusta Clark, es un nombre adorable —Y no supo qué decir. 

Contrario a todo lo que Lois y los medios habían dicho alguna vez, Bruce Wayne no era un imbécil, al menos no respecto a los conocimientos del mundo y esas cosas. A lo mejor sus halagos eran pasados de tonos y para él, que se había criado en un ambiente medio conservador, casi parecían groseros. Tuvieron una charla amena e interesante, casi de su gusto, había aprendido muchas cosas del hombre, y aunque al principio creyó que era muy idiota como para llevar a cabo un plan malvado con villanos, su inteligencia le había hecho pensar que probablemente sí podía ser en el fondo una mala persona, cínica y retorcida, con muchas cosas que esconder. 

—Entonces… —Dejó la lata en la barra, la charla los había llevado a beber un poco más de la cuenta, al menos a Clark, Bruce parecía estar acostumbrado al alcohol por sus venas porque no dejaba de estar tan fresco como cuando entró — ¿Ha sido tu culpa que los villanos Gothamitas ataquen nuestra ciudad? — Se sintió idiota por la pregunta, casi podía sentir el regaño de Batman por ser tan indiscreto, hasta podía haber puesto en riesgo su identidad secreta —Es decir… No quiero decir… 

—Así que allí están tus dotes de reportero-paparazzi —Miró a Bruce reír. Solo por un instante su sonrisa le pareció la octava maravilla, sin embargo, el hombre murciélago cruzó por su mente y se sintió como una especie de traidor —No lo sé, sé que todos sandan diciendo eso ¿Crees que sea un imán de villanos o algo así? —Clark suspiró y negó. 

—Lo siento… Realmente no quería decir eso… 

—Está bien, supongo que era mucha coincidencia… La gente no suele tener un buen concepto, ya sabes… — Se sintió lo suficientemente avergonzado. Pidió otra cerveza. 

Hacía mucho tiempo que Bruce no se divertía de esa manera. Pensó en pasar el día haciendo investigaciones como Batman, pero, dando por hecho que ahora la liga tenía los ojos en su nuca, era mejor ser Bruce Wayne y hacer cosas que haría normalmente, como invitar a cierto periodista guapo a beber, quizá, si se sentía de buen humor a algo más ¿Por qué no? Quizá si Superman estaba mirando y se encontraba con aquello, simplemente, diría que no había necesidad de observar más y dejarían de molestar su otra vida. 

Para ser sinceros Clark era bastante agradable, ni siquiera su pregunta ‘reporterística’ lo había molestado. Lo vio beber como un digno hijo de baco y su actitud seria, pero intentando ocultar su borrachera detrás le hizo gracia. Esperaba que Superman también se estuviera divirtiendo. 

Al menos él lo hacía, no pudiendo evitar la gracia que le hacía Clark intentando mantenerse en pie o la negativa cuando le dijo que se fuera en taxi a su apartamento. El hecho de que se negara casi como un niño pequeño y se ofreciera a llevarlo a su hotel le pareció lo suficientemente adorable. Así que allí estaba, en la puerta de su habitación del hotel, mirando al hombre que luchaba por acomodar la corbata, que de todas maneras, había llevado todo el camino mal puesta. 

—Ha sido agradable señor Wayne —Clark le sonrió y a Bruce se le antojó demasiado sexy para ser verdad. 

—Clark, oye.. —Bruce estiró su mano para ponerlas sobre las ajenas, que seguían luchando por poner bien la corbata. Le dedicó una sonrisa marca WayneTech cuando este lo miró algo confundido y jaló la corbata para acercar su rostro al propio — ¿Tienes otros dotes de reportero, verdad? —Y sin ninguna vergüenza, como era propio de Brucie, lo besó.

Clark no supo si había sido el alcohol, la confusión o el hecho de que a sus ojos Bruce Wayne era realmente un tipo guapo, pero correspondió. Sus apenas lúcidas neuronas no recordaron en que momento ya estaba dentro de la habitación del hombre, en la cama, intentando quitar con desespero la ropa ajena para poder disfrutar de su trabajado cuerpo. Y aunque en el fondo sus neuronas aún susurraban la figura del hombre murciélago, Clark sobre puso sus imágenes de regreso a Bruce, ¿Por qué no disfrutar esa oportunidad que le deba la vida? A fin de cuenta, jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños, tendría oportunidad con Batman, es decir, ni siquiera conocía su verdadera identidad. 

Sus memorias, debido al alcohol, eran casi memorias inconexas, pero podía recordar los labios ajenos moverse sobre los suyos de una manera desesperada. Bruce Wayne también sabía a cerveza y le pareció delicioso. Recordaba haber acariciado su pecho, bajar lentamente por su abdomen, y tomar entre sus manos la hombría ajena, acariciando con cuidado. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que le había dejado más de un chupetón por el cuello y algunas cuantas mordidas por todos lados. Por supuesto que olvidar la manera en cómo había amasado sus redondas y duras nalgas entre sus manos era algo que nunca haría. También recuerda la primera vez que se hundió en aquella deliciosa carne, porque fue como visitar el mismísimo paraíso en la Tierra. Se lo había follado tan bien, que el solo vago recuerdo lo estaba haciendo poner duro de nuevo. 

Sin embargo, estaba seguro que no todo podía ser color de rosa, porque allí estaba, solo en la habitación, con su ropa amontonada a un lado y una especie de dolor de cabeza bien merecido. Bruce Wayne se había ido muy de mañana, sin tener la decencia de despedirse. No todo el polvo podría ser tan maravilloso, supuso. 

Agarró su teléfono mientras su cabeza de fondo le aconsejaba vestirse, recoger su poca dignidad e irse. Y para poner todo más divertido, casi le da un infarto al ver las más de diez llamadas de Batman ¡Ja! Bueno, en su defensa, el otro nunca le contestó. Fue allí cuando cayó en la cuenta ¡Batman! Si el héroes había estaba vigilando a Bruce Wayne en las sombras….¡Qué vergüenza! Luego su cabeza se detuvo un instante. A pesar de que Batman no era suyo, ni Superman de él, muy en el fondo de su corazón sintió que había traicionado al hombre murciélago.


	2. Acelerado

No podía mirar a Superman a la cara, cuando se presentó esa mañana en la Atalaya para dar el informe de su investigación, pasó todo el tiempo mirando una maldita hoja de papel, como que si fuera más interesante que las palabras de su compañero. El otro hombre parecía tan normal como siempre, hablando sobre que no había encontrado nada más que costumbres normales de la gente rica y que, en su opinión, no había necesidad de tener que seguir más al hombre. Además, lo había tachado como ‘molesto’. 

—¿Así de aburrida es la vida del ricachón ese? — Fue Hal quien habló. Superman estuvo a punto de defender a Bruce, de decir que no era nada aburrido, que no era la persona que todos creían que era, pero se contuvo. No era algo que Superman tuviera que defender. 

—Sí —Fue lo único que dijo y en el fondo, Batman no pudo evitar sentirse algo herido ¿Tan mala había sido la experiencia al punto de tacharla de aburrido? ¡Vaya! Era la primera vez que alguien decía algo así de él. Por otro lado, aquel comentario solo encendió algo en su dolido orgullo ¿Clark creía que era aburrido? ¡Oh! Tenía tantas cosas para demostrarle que no era así. Aburridos los estúpidos periodistas. 

—¿Batman? — Diana llamó al otro, porque era la única que había caído en la cuenta que estaba más callado de lo normal. 

—Yo estuve investigando a Luthor -No había sido una mentira, la verdad es que sí tenía razones del otro, aunque no había sido él quien había investigado personalmente, pero se fiaba de las habilidades que había enseñado a Robin. 

—¿Y? 

—Realmente nada, parece que no hay nada que ver con uno ni otro… Solo cosas aburridas de gente rica - Repitió el comentario anterior de Superman. Este sonrió en su dirección. 

—Pues… Entonces nada, supongo que no hay nada más que hacer aquí. 

Y se disolvió la junta del día. 

Bruce se encontraba en su despacho, junto a la chimenea, con una copa de champagne en la mano. Había bebido algo más de lo normal, pero la idea de Clark pensando que él, el jodido Bruce Wayne era un aburrido, no abandonaba su mente. 

—Jodido Clark — Dejó la copa a un lado, agarró su móvil y marcó al reportero. 

—¿Sí? —Su voz al otro lado del teléfono casi parecía celestial en el cerebro medio alcoholizado de Bruce. Dibujó una sonrisa casi maliciosa en su rostro.

—¿Clark? ¿Cómo estás? —Agarró la copa y se levantó, empezó a dar vueltas como un león a punto de atacar a su presa —Lamento haberme ido tan rápido, sin decir nada, algo surgió y… 

—Oh, está bien, supongo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer… 

—Aún así, creo que fue algo grosero de mi parte ¿Me dejas disculparme como se debe? — Y la presa cayó en las finas garras del depredador. 

Para ser sinceros, después de aquella alocada noche, Clark pensaba que Bruce Wayne era una especie de cajas de sorpresa, no solo porque sí le había encantado la noche de sexo que habían tenido, sino porque además tenía sitios interesantes que nunca pensó en visitar. Como aquel restaurante, medio acuario, medio teatro, donde hacían la comida frente a tus ojos y cada cosa que mirabas parecía un espectáculo demasiado exagerado. 

—Vaya, esto sí es una disculpa -Se acomodó las gafas, no pudiendo evitar esa maldita costumbre y miró a Bruce que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa enigmática, que llevaba todo ese tiempo queriendo descubrir qué significaba.

—¿Te diviertes o es muy aburrido para ti? -Clark negó inmediatamente. 

—No, esto es maravilloso

—Pensé que quizás anoche todo había sido algo demasiado… ¿Monótono? Me parece que mis amantes se merecen una mejor dimensión de mi —Y lo vio beber de su copa de vino rojo de una manera tan sugerente, que casi sintió como su cuerpo lo obligaba a jadear y algunas otras partes se tomaban demasiado en serio el papel de ser ‘acero’. 

—Bueno… No… —Tragó saliva, miró al hombre y luego a su plato ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? ¡No eran amantes! Solo se habían acostado una vez. Aunque ahora estaban cenando… Y aceptando comentarios sugerentes —Es decir, estuvo bien —¿Bien? ¿Solo bien? ¡Ese estúpido de Clark! Su cara transmutó a una más seria. 

—Bien… Espero que eso en lenguaje de reporteros sea algo positivo —Bebió la copa de golpe bajó la mirada de Clark, que a esas alturas no sabía qué decir ni dónde meterse —O me sentiré realmente avergonzado por tan pésimo servicio.

Iba a decir algo, estaba seguro que su cerebro tenía algo con lo que pronunciarse, pero sus palabras se perdieron en la laguna del olvido cuando sintió el pie ajeno deslizarse lentamente por su pantorrilla, hasta la rodilla y seguir viajando por su muslo hasta donde todos ya sabemos. 

Solo atinó a dar un suspiro demasiado profundo, que hizo sonreír al otro hombre. Se enderezó en su sitio ¿Debería correr? ¿Levantarse? ¿Enojarse con el hombre? Fuera lo que fuera más correcto, solo se quedó quieto, disfrutando, sin querer, el pie que se apretaba contra sus partes más suaves, acariciando con cuidado. 

Se quedó mirando fijamente a las pupilas contrarias. Bruce tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su cara, se divertía demasiado. 

—Señor Wayne… 

—Dígame, Señor Kent

—Por favor… — Qué se supone que tenía que decir: Deténgase, continúe, este no es el lugar ¡Oh, dioses, qué! 

—¿Sí? 

—Creo que… —Se mordió el labio, ¡Joder! se sentía tan bien. Sentía como sus mejillas ardían, se sofocaba, le parecía que todos los comensales del lugar tenían rayos x y podían ver a través del mantel ¡Jamás vería de nuevo con sus rayos x debajo de una mesa ocupada! —Igual … —Jadeo, tapándose la boca de inmediato y encogiéndose en su sitio al sentir como aumentaba el ritmo —Esto no… 

La camarera se acercó con aquel odioso carrito de la comida, el apretón no aflojó. Clark casi que saltó de su silla y se quedó en su sitio, medio encogido, con el puño cerrado en su boca y mordiendo su labio para no soltar ningún tipo de sonido indecente. 

—Aquí está su comida, Señor… eh —La chica miró al reportero —¿Se encuentra bien? 

—Oh, no se preocupe —Gracias al cielo fue Bruce quien habló en su nombre —Le acaban de dar una noticia horrible —Empujó más su pie, haciendo que el pobre reportero cerrara los ojos, sintiendo, de una manera patética, como su orgasmo anunciaba su llegada —Yo lo cuido, usted solo haga su trabajo —Y puso su sonrisa marca Wayne. 

Confundida, la chica hizo lo que se le ordenaba. Se retiró luego, disculpándose y Clark la miró con una sonrisa avergonzada, después de reunir todo su valor para medio moverse. 

—Para —Dijo apenas con una voz audible, cuando la camarera se retiró, solo para provocar que Bruce siguiera con más entusiasmo. 

—¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres? —Le contestó con una pregunta junto a una burlona sonrisa ¡No, no quería! 

Y el orgasmo lo golpeó. Cerró los ojos, se encogió en su sitio y se quedó mirando al mantel de la mesa mientras intentaba normalizar su errático ritmo respiratorio como que si eso fuera a sacarlo de aquella embarazosa situación. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar al otro a los ojos ¡No tenía vergüenza alguna! No estaba seguro ni de cómo no jadeo fuerte y solo dio una especie de suspiro ahogado. 

—¿Estás bien? —Dejó de sentirlo bajo la mesa, lo vio inclinarse un poco hacia adelante y susurrar con aquella seductora voz, claro, era ese el momento perfecto para preocuparse por él después de que se había burlado de aquella manera. Lo miró directamente a los ojos como que si quisiera hacerlo fondue — ¿Bien, hombre de acero? —Clark se crispó ante el apodo y Bruce se mantuvo rígido, dándose luego cuenta de su terrible error. No se podía ser tan imbécil en la vida —Parecías tan duro que… No pensaba que fueras a romperte tan rápido — Intentó acomodar su idiotez, pero podía ver en los ojos de Clark un atisbo de duda y de confusión. 

— … ¿Acaso te parece que lo estoy? —Se volvió a sentar mejor, acomodando sus gafas que volvían a resbalar por el punte de su nariz —Es usted muy desagradable. 

— Pero... ¿Te gustó? —Era medianamente divertido poder usar a ‘Brucie’ en esas situaciones. 

—Usted no me conoce, Sr. Wayne, puedo tomar represalias sobre esto —El hombre parecía a la defensiva, pero, siendo sinceros y con el hecho de que sabía que era Superman en el fondo, verlo en esa postura tan ruda y demandante, le ponía, solo un poquito. 

—¿Uh? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué clase de represalias? —Volvió a recostarse en su silla, pinchando con el tenedor la comida y usando el cuchillo para comenzar a comer —Porque desde ya estoy muy emocionado. 

Clark no contestó, quizá porque le parecía que no era maduro hacerlo o porque tampoco sabía qué tipo de represalias era las que iba a tomar. Sin embargo, lo mojado de sus pantalones aseguraba que no serían nada buenas. Se sentó como mejor pudo a seguir comiendo. Al menos lo aburrido de la noche quedaría descartado. 

Bruce habló, pero no se dignó a prestarle atención. Se sintió algo mal porque los latidos de su corazón parecían algo alterados, alejados del ritmo monótono de las otras veces, probablemente en el fondo había caído en la cuenta que sus acciones no habían sido tan acertadas. 

—Solo espero, Sr.Wayne que me de otros pantalones… Y una buena idea de cómo llegar al baño sin que nadie vea…. 

Bruce asintió. Se sintió algo mal, pero, sinceramente, fue divertido. Ni siquiera estaba totalmente seguro de por qué lo había hecho, solo sabía que en el fondo quería llevar al otro a su límite, y lo había conseguido. 

Sin mucho esfuerzo logró hacer lo que Clark pidió. Nadie se enteró y lo que quedó después de estar fuera del restaurante fue un silencio incómodo, mientras su corazón latía a toda prisa. La verdad, a esas altura, sí sentía que había sido un completo imbécil. 

—Pensándolo bien… Lo siento mucho, Clark —El otro pudo escuchar que su corazón latía a toda prisa, casi asustado. La verdad es que Bruce no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse, con nadie, nunca, pero Clark, aunque quisiera negarlo, era su amigo y sus acciones para con él fueron de todo menos acertadas. 

—Aún así pienso en la venganza — Si dijera que Superman, la persona más noble de todas, había pronunciado esas palabras, nadie le creería. Asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa, porque esa sola frase logró calmar el ambiente. 

Por un momento pensó que terminaría esa noche de nuevo entre sus sábanas, pero no había sido así. Clark tomó su propio camino y Bruce no estaba en la posición para pedir más compañía. Sin embargo, si fuera posible ver los pensamientos de Clark solo podría verse confusión ¡Joder! Es que le gustó tanto, fue de todo menos aburrido, aunque al principio estaba algo contrariado y apenado. Una venganza, una dulce, deliciosa y sucia venganza. Al menos tenía una excusa para volverlo a ver. Pero, la imagen de su amigo el murciélago era algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza ¡Dioses! Qué pensaría Batman de ese comportamiento tan impropio. Además, sus sentimientos hacia el murciélago de Gotham seguían allí, porque un polvo no los quitaba, pero es que Bruce también era tan… ¿Extraño? ¿Especial de una manera extravagante? 

A la mañana siguiente, Batman estaba un poco alterado, solo lo veía teclear en su computadora mil cosas. Su corazón parecía alterado. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a molestarlo porque temía salir herido en el asunto. 

—Anoche hubo algunos atentados en Gotham, pero parece que Batman no pudo estar por el lugar… Eso es lo que lo tiene tan alterado —Informó Diana, cuando vio a Superman observar desde la distancia —Quizá le haría bien la compañía de un buen amigo. 

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? No… No creo que le haga falta eso —El superhombre miró a la amazonas —Me lanzará un batarang. 

—Kal-El… Eres su amigo, no te va a lanzar nada… 

—Eso dices tú —La chica rodó los ojos. Se dio media vuelta y retiró ¡Vaya par de imbéciles! 

A pesar de todo, le hizo caso a Diana y se acercó. Batman se detuvo un momento, no se dignó a mirarlo, pero por una milésima de segundo, sintió como su corazón se calmaba. 

—¿Qué quieres? —Fue su cortante pregunta, para luego seguir en lo suyo. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda? 

—No, vete —Suspiró, era más fácil hablar con una piedra. 

—Pero… 

—No. Ahora, vete —No iba a anegar que le dolió, pero no había caso, era Batman, así era él y si querías seguir siendo su amigo, mejor era guardar espacios. 

Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar con ese tipo de personalidad qué pensaría Batman si por algún motivo, llegaba a revelar sus sentimientos: Se reiría, se lo contaría a la liga y la liga se burlaría, luego lo haría mundialmente público y todos se burlarían hasta que el mundo explotara. O algo así… Probablemente era hora de dejar las series de televisión a un lado. 

Ahora se sentía muy frustrado y con ganas de desahogarse ¿Quién mejor que el millonario extravagante que le debía algo por ser mala gente? ¡Ja! Mira que las cosas pasaban por alguna razón. Le envió un mensaje, sobre algo de una venganza y que se vieran esa noche porque estaría en Gotham, cubriendo un reportaje y luego quedaría libre. Su mensaje fue visto casi de inmediato con una afirmativa a su propuesta y mientras que se alejaba por el pasillo no se percató de la mirada que Batman le regaló desde su posición. 

Nunca en la vida, ni en sus más truculentos sueños, Clark se hubiera imaginado que Bruce sacaría lo peor de sí. Ni siquiera sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando compró aquel vibrador ¡Por Hera! No estaba seguro ahora de su venganza, ni tampoco de querer realizarla. Sin embargo, tampoco fue capaz de cancelar su cita con el millonario. Así que allí estaba, parado en la puerta del hombre, pensando en qué se inventaría luego y esperando que su mochila fuera lo suficientemente ancha para ocultar sus pecados. 

—Buenas tardes, maestro Kent —La voz de un hombre mayor lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos —El maestro Bruce lo espera. 

—Clark está bien —Alfred lo miró con una ceja arriba, mientras sostenía la puerta. 

Todo en aquella mansión era tan lujoso y antiguo, que empezó a sentirse fuera de lugar con su cazadora, su camisa a cuadros y sus gafas que no paraban de resbalarse por su cara. 

—Hola, Clark —Bruce entró en el despacho, parecía algo informal y que se acababa de levantar, al menos eso le hacía creer su pelo revuelto —Entonces… ¿ En qué pensabas esta mañana? —Recordaba el acelerado mensaje de Clark, había sido tan ¿Efusivo? Que no pudo evitar contestarle, aunque justo en aquel momento se sintiera totalmente frustrado por su alter ego. 

—Yo solo… —¿Cómo repetía eso en la cara? Había dicho algo así como que lo iba a castigar, azotar y que tenía un ‘regalo’ especial, pero ahora estaba arrepentido y de pensarlo su cara solo se puso muy roja —Creo que… Bueno… 

Bruce quería reír, parecía tan adorable cuando estaba alterado de esa manera. 

— ¿Qué, Clark? Me dejaste algo emocionado esta mañana —La voz aterciopelada que puso le pareció que la acariciaba desde la distancia. 

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Bruce acariciar su mejilla. Eran tan jodidamente hermoso ¡Y él no podía actuar normal frente a él! En algún momento sintió a sus cuerpos pegarse, y aprovecho para poner sus manos en aquellas caderas tan sugerentes. Sus labios se movían de una manera deliciosa sobre los suyos. El latido de su corazón, tan acelerado, tan emocionado… Le recordaba a uno que ya había escuchado a antes, algo así como cuando sentía emocionado a Bat…

Una explosión que retumbó por los cristales de toda la mansión los hizo separarse de golpe, rompiendo inmediatamente toda la burbuja mágica. 

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —La señal del hombre murciélago se dejó vislumbrar tras el ventanal de la habitación. Escuchó el corazón de Bruce ir más a prisa. 

—Clark, disculpa, tengo que …. Buscar a… —Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a nada porque lo vio salir por la puerta. No dijo nada, quizá tenía a alguien quien estaba en la ciudad ¿Bruce Wayne no tenía un niño adoptado o algo así? No estaba seguro. De cualquier manera se escabulló para poder convertirse en Superman, nunca estaba demás que le diera una mano a su amigo el murciélago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Roto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida son altos y bajos.

Para su suerte, la mansión era lo suficientemente grande como para no ser visto al salir. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, que no fue otra cosa que salir volando por la venta, si tenía suerte y podía regresar sin contratiempos, podría decir que se perdió en los laberínticos pasillos de la casa o simplemente no regresaría y diría que no quería molestar. 

Cruzó la ciudad de Gotham buscando la causa de que Batman fuera requerido, no le costó mucho después de lograr ver el Batmóvil aparcado por ahí. Un par de calles más allá estaba Batman deteniendo al pingüino mientras muchas más personas huían de lo que parecía ser una fiesta de la alta sociedad. Quería bajar y ayudar, pero todo estaba ya bajo control, quizá había llegado demasiado tarde. 

—¿Superman? —Una vocecilla conocida sonó detrás de él. Se giró para poder ver a Robin parado sobre la pequeña terraza — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Su pregunta era más una duda que una interrogación molesta, como lo podría haber dicho Batman. 

—Estaba por aquí y pensé en… 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Esta vez la pregunta sí le causó un cierto escalofríos, pero cualquier cosa podría cambiar de dulce a aterradora cuando era Batman quien la estaba diciendo. 

—Estaba por aquí y… 

—Nadie te ha dicho que vengas —Casi podía escucharlo gruñir bajo la máscara. Era tan idiota, a pesar de que sabía que nunca era bien recibido por el otro, no podía evitar meterse en sus cosas. 

—Venga, hombre, es Superman —La voz más infantil interrumpió el breve silencio de incomodidad, haciendo que los dos mayores lo miraran — Superman puede ir donde quiera —Y lo vio cruzarse de brazos en una especie de protesta que se le hizo adorable, sin embargo, el otro no parecía ni lo más contento porque se dio la vuelta con la intención de dejarlos, mientras que Robin le hacía caras raras como disculpando la actitud de ¿Su padre? ¿Tutor? Ni siquiera podría imaginarse a Batman siendo padre.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, si Batman tenía un hijo eso significaba que detrás había una esposa, una familia y demás. Nunca se sintió tan estúpido pensando que pudo haber conquistado a un padre de familia. Quizá debería dejar de meterse en asuntos que no le importaban y regresar a la mansión con Bruce, al menos él sí parecía prestarle atención, y, lo que más le importaba, tenía una oportunidad de algo. 

Escuchó el latir del corazón de Batman, estaba en ese momento desbocado. Por la acción, tal vez. Sin embargo, no podría estar más equivocado, por la mente de Bruce solo pasaba la imagen de Clark, por un momento había olvidado lo que sucedió la otra noche ¡Maldición! Todo era una especie de maldito espiral, jugar con Clark, pero ser un capullo con Superman. Estaba terriblemente tentado a decirle la verdad, en el fondo sentía que jugaba con uno y con otro. Suspiró. ¿Y si a Clark no le hacía gracia el secreto? Porque estaba ocultando el hecho de que sabía que él era Superman, pero lo importante era ¿Superman estaba bien con Batman? Siempre fue lo suficientemente tosco con todos como para no ganarse la amistad ni confianza de nadie ¡Oh, dioses! 

Era mejor callar, mientras Clark menos supiera, menos tendría que explicar y arrepentirse. No se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos le habían detenido hasta que Robin chocó contra él de espaldas. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero este lo ignoró porque simplemente seguía despidiéndose con la mano del hombre de acero. 

—Deberías invitarlo a la cueva algún día. 

—Totalmente denegado. 

  
  


Clark regresó a la mansión, entró de manera furtiva de nuevo al dichoso comedor, que para su suerte, seguía vacío. Tampoco había visto a nadie más entrar, porque claro, antes se aseguró de que nadie más estuviera cerca, solo vio merodear al mayordomo pero no le pareció el mayor de los problemas. Así que estaba allí, observando el fuego de la chimenea como si fuera lo más interesante de la habitación cuando la puerta abriéndose lo hizo saltar. 

Allí estaba Bruce, con una de esas sonrisas suyas y un adolescente que recordaba haber visto varias veces en los artículos de farándula junto al mayor. 

—Lo siento por lo de antes — Bruce se disculpó, mientras que entraba a la sala con el chico — Lamento que sea de esta forma, pero supongo que pasaría, después de todo… —La sonrisa del niño parecía burlarse de su tutor, pensó en ese momento cuánto estaría acostumbrado el niño a ver desfilar amantes de aquí para allá y si también pensaba de él de esa manera — Este es Richard, mi eh, hijo —Luego su mirada pasó al pequeño niño que estaba mordiendo los labios intentando ahogar una pequeña risa —Este es Clark. 

—Es un placer, Clark —Su voz salió demasiado animada para ser una simple presentación. Su mano agarró la suya con fuerza y diría que hasta emoción, moviéndose de un lado a otro si no fuera por un toque de Bruce que lo detuvo —Puedes llamarme Dick, en realidad….

—Es que… — Bruce interrumpió al niño, sabiendo de antemano lo mucho que esa presentación podría alargarse si lo dejaba— Si algo malo pasa en la ciudad no me gusta que esté solo por ahí y… 

—Lo entiendo —Le sonrió al niño de vuelta que no paraba de mirarlo fijamente —Eso es lo que haría cualquier padre, supongo —Miró de vuelta a Bruce, por un momento aquella acción se le antojó adorable, bastante diferente a lo que Batman hacía. Nunca se podría imaginar que Bruce fuera una especie de padre protector o algo parecido. 

—¿Entonces es verdad que conoces a Superman? —Allí estaba de vuelta la vocecita emocionada, interrumpiendo el breve silencio. Por un momento pareció entender la emoción del chico —Yo también quiero conocerlo, es decir, tiene que ser genial, porque vuela y esas cosas, y… 

—Está bien. Dick ya se va —Bruce suspiró, no necesitaba el tipo de comportamiento fanboy de su hijo por ahí —Vas a molestar a Clark. 

—No, está bien —Clark parecía divertido, además, suponiendo que le caía bien a Dick ¿Era eso un punto a su favor? 

—En serio, no quieres escuchar todo lo que tiene que decir. 

—¡Bruce! —El niño se quejó de una manera infantil. Por un segundo Clark se sintió en un espacio familiar acogedor. 

No había sido tan malo después de todo. Alfred interrumpió luego con algunas bebidas y una pequeña merienda ¿Cerca de la media noche? Realmente no importó. Le habló un poco a Dick sobre su trabajo, dándose cuenta que el pequeño sabía más de Superman que ni el mismo. Finalmente, Bruce lo había sacado de la sala de estar, pero antes tuvo que prometer volver a verlo para hablar de el super héroe favorito en común. 

—Tienes un hijo realmente adorable —Dijo Clark, dejándose vencer por fin en el sillón, sintiendo como el millonario se recostaba en su hombro tranquilamente. 

—No te dejes engañar por su cara adorable —Bruce sonrió, sintiéndose cómodo. 

Era extraño. Por ese día Batman parecía alejarse de sus prioridades y solo quería estar allí, disfrutando el pequeño momento. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. Aunque en el fondo de sí lo seguía carcomiendo el pequeño secreto que sabía. 

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Clark, después de sentir cómo el corazón de su compañero aumentaba de ritmo, asustado. Atrevido, colocó su mano en la cabeza del millonario, acariciando su cabello con cuidado. 

Bruce se quedó tan quieto y aturdido por la acción. Ahora el latido de Bruce volvía a calmarse, volviendo a ponerlo en un estado agradable. 

—Ahora sí. 

Sintió sus corazones acompasarse, un latido unísono. Clark sintió por primera vez en su vida que debía renunciar a Batman y aspirar a momentos como ese con Bruce. 

  
  


Pasaron varios días en que el universo parecía equilibrarse de una manera particular. Batman seguía siendo él, sin mucho trabajo porque los villanos estaban escondidos por alguna razón, y Superman seguía manteniendo Metrópolis a salvo. Los dos héroes mantenían su amistad como siempre, solo se habían visto en una reunión de la liga en la que Superman lo había evitado casi todo el tiempo y Batman simplemente no se cuestionó su actitud. Para Bruce y Clark las cosas sí que habían cambiado, ya sea porque Clark visitó un par de veces Gotham en la mañana buscando la compañía de Bruce, ya sea porque Bruce terminó en Metrópolis por alguna reunión de trabajo. Las fotos de las revistas de farándula disfrutaban esa semana especulando sobre la nueva relación del príncipe de Gotham. 

—Realmente, realmente creo que Superman puede con todo —Dick se metió un trozo de pastel a la boca, más de lo que era debido, la risa de Clark después del regaño de Alfred por sus modales se perdían en el fondo de la mente de Bruce. 

Estaba allí hace un buen rato, escuchando todas las cualidades perfectas de Superman. Era gracioso en el sentido de que Dick sabía el pequeño secreto (El que Clark era Superman, no lo otro) y en el que Clark hablaba de sí mismo en tercera persona, pero todos fingían que el mismísimo Superman no estaba presente. Ni siquiera podía sentirse celoso de que Dick adorara tanto a Superman, es decir, en el fondo él también lo hacía. 

A pesar de lo agradable que era el momento se sentía mal. Las cosas con Clark tenían un aspecto agradable, todo iba en su camino, a Dick le agradaba, Alfred estaba más que bien con la situación. Sin embargo, el hecho de estar ocultando parte de su vida seguía allí, arruinando su paz interior. Por primera vez en la vida se sentía tan bien, pero lo estaba llevando tan mal. Frustrante. 

—¿Estás bien? —La pregunta de Clark lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Asintió, dejando la taza sobre la pequeña mesita. 

—Sí. 

¿Y si Clark se enfadaba cuando supiera que era Batman? Su actitud como Superman hacia su otra parte había cambiado. A lo mejor fue muy brusco. Lo dejaría, oh Dios, y además luego iba a odiarlo por doble, por ser Batman un capullo y por ser Bruce otro. 

—¿Estás seguro? —Su corazón había aumentado el ritmo. Maldición. Ahora caía en la cuenta que él era capaz de escuchar esas cosas, debía mantener la calma, para que Clark no sospechara. 

—Estaba pensando en… La cita — Las mejillas de Clark se encendieron inmediatamente recordando lo que pasó ese día, se acomodó las gafas y se puso algo nervioso también. 

—¿Qué cita? —Preguntó Dick curioso, cogiendo otro trozo de pastel ignorando todos los modales que Alfred pudiera haberle enseñado. 

—Una cita… —Respondió Bruce. Sonrió, porque Clark lo miró suplicando que simplemente no dijera más sobre ‘la cita’. 

—Pero ¿Cuál? Hay muchas citas de ustedes dos por internet —Dijo el más pequeño, como un total experto en la relación de ambos —Si pones #Bruclark entonces te salen un montón de cosas. 

—¿Qué? —Clark se quedó en shock ante la información. 

—¿Qué clase de reportero eres? —Preguntó Bruce con algo de diversión —Que no sabe que es el centro de la farándula por salir conmigo. 

—Hasta hay un club de fans. Es un poco raro —Volvió a decir Dick. 

—Creo que no quería saber eso. 

—Ahora lo sabes, es un secreto que te perseguirá por siempre —Dijo Bruce. Clark se quedó quieto un momento. Un secreto. Aún pensaba si era buena idea revelarle a Bruce que era Superman. 

  
  


A pesar de todo, el universo siempre regresa a su punto de hostilidad, los villanos vuelven a salir con nuevas ideas. La vida se presenta como una ruleta de la suerte, hoy puedes disfrutar un café con la que crees es tu familia y al otro… Al otro estás viendo desde la pequeña pantalla del Batmóvil, con impotencia y desesperación, de qué manera un villano dispara a Superman en el pecho, con una bala de kryptonita, porque todos saben que eso es lo único que puede acabar con el hombre de acero. 

Flash fue el primero en llegar, luego Detective Marciano y de allí ya no sabía el orden. Su cabeza solo tenía una cosa en mente: Salvar a Clark. Para cuando llegó el súper hombre ya estaba inconsciente,  J'onn J'onzz intentaba mantener la herida abierta para que no cerrara con la bala dentro. 

Todos estaban expectantes. Batman salvaría a Superman, porque, era Batman. Es decir, si había alguien que podía hacer el trabajo era él. Contrario a lo que todos pudieran pensar, en ese instante, Batman, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía tan superfluo como cualquier otro civil que estaba de curioso. 

Entonces todo era negro. 

Lo último que Clark recordaba eran los gritos en ascendente de los habitantes de Metrópolis, luego nada, después un dolor punzante que no sabía de dónde venía, seguidamente la oscuridad total. Ahora había un pequeño ritmo agradable, un  _ tuntun _ que iba desde la tranquilidad a la desesperación. Abrió los ojos. 

Lo primero que vio fue el techo de lo que supuso era la Atalaya y a continuación a Batman mirarlo fijamente, como acusándolo de algo. El palpitar de su corazón había abandonado la tranquilidad para correr a un ritmo nervioso, ese sonido casi tan familiar, al igual que cuando Bruce se paraba a pensar en algo que no podía descubrir. Oh, Dios, Bruce. 

—¿Qué ha…? —Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor y la mano del hombre murciélago lo detuvo. 

—No hagas eso —Su corazón pareció bajar el ritmo, uno constante, como siempre. Ah, sonaba tan, tan familiar. 

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó simplemente, mirando hacia otro lado. No sabía porque ahora la mirada del hombre lo ponía tan nervioso. 

—Te dispararon. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? 

—Una semana —Se levantó de golpe, ganándose un gruñido del hombre contrario —¡Quédate quieto! 

—Tengo que ir a ver a alguien —Batman lo miró mal. Superman se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ahora le martilleaba de manera incesante, pero Bruce ¡Una semana sin dar noticias! Seguro estaría enojado o algo. 

—No. 

—Sí —El superhombre, contra cualquier orden del otro, se levantó. Escuchó de nuevo su corazón acelerarse y luego sintió como lo empujaba de regreso. 

—¡Qué te recuestes! 

—¡Tengo que ir a ver a alguien! 

—No es más importante que tú en este momento. 

—Tú no puedes decirme lo que es o no importante en este momento —Batman podría haber sido la persona de la que estaba enamorada hace unas semanas, pero no, no iba a decirle cuáles eran las prioridades en su vida. Por una vez que había encontrado a alguien con quien se sentía en paz ¡No quería arruinarlo todo! Iría allí, le explicaría a Bruce, le contaría su secreto. Él lo entendería. 

—Puedo hacerlo y te digo que te quedes quieto —Su regaño no le importó, porque con una mirada desafiante se levantó — ¡Clark! Te estoy diciendo que… —Y cayó en su error. 

El peor error que pudo haber cometido. 

Se quedó quieto, tanto, que sintió lo mismo que las estatuas. El susodicho se quedó mirándolo por un momento totalmente congelado. Solo podía escuchar los latidos del corazón contrario totalmente desquiciados. 

—¿Qué? 

—Es decir, no deberías levantarte — Intentó mantener la calma, pero eso era justo lo que en ese momento no tenía. Ahora sí la había jodido, y mucho… Era el peor descuido que pudo haber cometido en su vida. 

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —Clark se volvió a medio sentar sobre la camilla, porque estaba medio aturdido y mareado — ¿Y por qué? Pensé que nos teníamos confianza como para no hacernos eso ¿Sabes? Nunca he mirado debajo de tu máscara para saber quién eres —Tenía que admitir que se sentía traicionado. La persona en la que más había confiado, nunca tendría que haber sentido nada por él. 

Pero lo que más dolía aún estaba por venir, porque cuando vio a Batman retirar la capucha y vio el rostro de Bruce entonces todo se vino abajo. 

—¿Bruce? 

—No fue queriendo, fue un error, lo supe en el hotel, pero… 

—¿En el hotel? —Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, pero aún recordaba aquella primera vez. Se sintió tan estúpido. Oh, no —¿Todo ese tiempo… Estabas jugando conmigo? 

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Justo ahora Bruce no quería tener esa conversación, en realidad, no le hubiera gustado tenerla nunca, pero el destino es así. 

—¿No? ¿Has sabido todo este tiempo quién soy y no has sido capaz de decirme? 

—Como que si tú tampoco me fueras a revelar que eras Superman—Golpe bajo. 

—¡Te lo iba a decir! 

—¿Cuándo? 

—Quizá debiste empezar por decir que sabías mi identidad… Podrías haberme dicho también que eras Batman ¿Sabes?

—¡También te lo iba decir! 

—¿Después de burlarte de mí? ¿Te hace tanta gracia saber mi secreto y jugar conmigo de aquí para allá como otra persona? — Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado. Se había sentido tan enamorado de Bruce, que creyó que todo era perfecto. 

—No estaba jugando contigo. Yo solo quería… 

—¿Otro juguete? ¿Al igual que los muchos otros que has tenido? Claro, porque eso es lo que hace la gente como tú —Y Bruce jamás se había sentido tan herido. 

—Nunca habría jugado contigo. Yo… —Clark pareció por un momento desvanecerse. Bruce intentó ayudarle pero solo recibió un manotazo del otro. 

—Vete —A pesar de lo mucho que sentía conocer a Batman todo ese tiempo, nunca lo vio tan resignado. Lo vio asentir y darse la vuelta dudoso, con el leve golpeteo de su corazón triste. Se fue. 

Se recostó contra la camilla. Ahora todo cobraba algo de sentido. El por qué se sentía tan agradable escuchar a Bruce, es que, en el fondo, era el mismo sonido acompasado del corazón de Batman. Ahora entendía la familiaridad de los golpecitos nerviosos hacérsele familiares. Los dos sonidos de diferente orquesta que le habían sido música celestial, pertenecientes a un solo músico, ahora solo le martilleaba en los oídos. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! También por los comentarios, los aprecio mucho. 
> 
> PD: Sé que la historia aparecía como terminada, pero fue mi error, porque sigo intentando saber cómo funciona esto. Aún queda un capítulo más.


	4. Nuevo comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas siempre terminan por encontrar una solución.

Pasaron un par de semanas desde aquella vez. Clark se había recuperado de la herida física, más no de la que causó revelar la verdad sobre Bruce. Se sentía como un terrible imbécil, haber creído todas sus palabras, todas sus citas, pensar que de verdad era alguien que tenía sentimientos verdaderos hacia él ¡Ja! Saber que estuvo todo ese tiempo enamorado de Batman, intentando quitarlo de su cabeza y corazón, al final las dos personas que más había querido, le causaron mucho daño. Lo peor de todo fue dar con la realidad de que los perdió a ambos al mismo tiempo. Sentía vergüenza al pensar que desnudó toda su personalidad frente a alguien que quizá no lo merecía, seguro que Bruce se divirtió mucho con él. Podía pasar ahora a ocupar un puesto más en su larga lista de amantes. 

Tomó la determinación más madura que se le ocurrió: No volvería para ver a Bruce e ignoraría a Batman todo lo que fuera posible. Funcionó, el hombre murciélago tampoco había hecho demasiado empeño en hablarle en la siguiente junta de la Liga, Bruce ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en llamar. 

Allí sentado mientras escuchaba de fondo la voz de Diana sobre nuevas medidas para quién sabe qué o de qué sabe qué, Clark miraba detenidamente a Batman, su corazón latía a toda prisa, quizá porque la presencia del superhombre no le agradaba ahora o por el simple hecho de que sabía que llevaba mirándolo inquisidoramente un buen rato y no apartaba la vista. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Flash y Linterna lo miraban o que su actuar estaba poniendo el ambiente tenso, no se enteró ni cuando Diana paró de hablar para llamarlo, solo reaccionó cuando Bruce en su traje de héroe le devolvió la misma mirada iracunda que él le estaba lanzando. 

—¿Qué te pasa, Kal-El? —La amazona estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando a Batman y luego a él. 

—Nada —La respuesta salió más bien entre dientes que algo tranquilo. 

—¿Nada? 

—Vas a matar a Bat con esa mirada, amigo —Flash habló, ganándose un codazo de Linterna que estaba a su lado, no era una pelea en la que quisieran meterse, porque claro, ¿Quién de los presentes no escuchó la discusión de hace algunas semanas? ¡Todos! Pero hicieron de cuenta que nada había pasado. Aunque para ser sinceros, nadie terminó por entender demasiado. 

—Lo siento —Se disculpó. No estaba seguro de por qué lo decía, pero por un momento se dio cuenta de que no era esa la mejor manera de actuar, menos frente a todos, nadie tenía que verse inmiscuido en eso. Sin decir una sola palabra más, y actuando contrario a lo que hacía generalmente, se levantó y se fue. 

Siguió con su vida. Se replanteó toda su actitud ¿Realmente valía la pena todo el drama que estaba haciendo? A lo mejor estaba actuando de más. Ni siquiera debería sorprenderle tanto, teniendo en cuenta la actitud de Bruce, en cierta parte, sintió que fue culpa suya creerle. Aun así, pensaba que podría haberle dicho lo de sus identidades, todo pudo resultar diferente, pero sentía que la mentira era algo que no podía soportar, aunque no es que él fuera muy sincero respecto a su verdadero yo la mayoría del tiempo. En cierta parte, también estaba ocultando algo de él a Bruce antes de saber toda la verdad que se ocultaba detrás. 

Fue aquella mañana, mientras tecleaba en su computadora con desinterés un artículo sobre la última gran hazaña de Superman que recibió una visita inesperada. Allí estaba el joven Richard, con esa sonrisa que encantaba a todos y una energía, que pensaba, era demasiado positiva para su propio bien. 

—¿Quieres tomar un café? —Había sido su petición, y, sinceramente, no podía decirle que no al niño, porque en el poco tiempo que estuvieron compartiendo juntos, el cariño que le tomó fue suficiente como para pasar el hecho de que era el hijo de Bruce. 

Un café a esa hora de la mañana no sentaba nada mal. La verdad, hasta parecía bastante regenerador, miró al chico, que no había dicho nada más que trivialidades con la misma energía positiva de siempre. 

—Los siento —Dijo un tiempo después de que se hubieran quedado en silencio, Clark lo miró de nuevo. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque Bruce a veces es algo idiota. 

—Oh, no. No tienes que disculparte por Bruce. 

—Aunque a lo mejor, también deberías entenderlo solo un poquito —El adolescente hizo una mueca que no entendió y luego lo vio beber desesperadamente del vaso de café latte —Es que ¿No sé? Estoy realmente seguro que no lo hacía con intención de lastimarte o algo, a lo mejor, aunque nunca lo admita y nunca lo hará, así que no se lo digas, intentaba sentirse querido sin la máscara, o ¿No? La verdad no tengo ni idea — Richard miró con paciencia su taza, no le devolvió la mirada, pero Clark tampoco dijo nada —También estoy seguro que sabe que lo hizo mal pero es demasiado obstinado como para decir que lo siente, así que por eso vine. Y si te soy sincero tampoco nunca lo vi tan feliz como cuando estaba contigo. 

El hombre de acero guardó silencio. Lo que el niño decía era demasiado ¿Extraño? ¿Fuerte? ¿Inimaginable? ¿Una fantasía? Oh, Bruce era una especie de rompecabezas del cual nunca sabía qué pensar. 

—Ahora solo gruñe y está más malhumorado que de costumbre, y tengo esa sensación insana de que está herido, pero no lo admite, ni lo hará nunca — Ahora el niño lo está mirando, y sintió algo de pena. Le había hecho creer que estaba con Bruce, que eran una especie de familia o algo así y de repente se esfumó sin decir nada. Si se ponía a hacer un balance de la situación, de todos allí, el que menos merecía el daño que ellos dos estaban causado era Dick, porque, quisiera o no, el niño también era parte importante de eso que pensaba, estaban creando 

—El que lo siente soy yo. 

—No es que quiera defender a Bruce, pero… De verdad, no creo que lo haya hecho con malas intenciones. A veces es idiota, y ¿Sabes? Como que tiene eso que no le deja decir lo que siente, así que tienes que saber leerlo o algo así… Alfred y yo estamos de acuerdo en que estaba feliz contigo. 

Y esa confesión de las dos personas que más conocían al hombre bajó la capucha lo desarmó. 

Repasando todos los acontecimientos, había que ser justos y admitir que todo fue un poco estúpido. No dejó que Bruce se explicara o que se defendiera, solo actuó como un idiota sin sentido herido por algo de lo que realmente no tenía un trasfondo justificable. Tenía suficiente entereza como para saber que había cometido un error, y claro, los errores nunca se dejaban así, tenían que solucionarse, de una u otra manera. Sin embargo, dentro de sí la sensación de que fue engañado y la ira de saber que probablemente el hombre estuvo jugando con él lo tenía enfadado. 

La vida siempre tiene cosas particulares, te sorprende. Es como una pequeña caja de sorpresas, una veces tiene cosas desagradables, pero también momentos muy extraños. Y ese día a Clark le había tocado uno especial, porque, ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaba a las tres de la mañana, con un ramo de rosas (Que a saber a esa hora dónde las consiguió), y con una cara de mal humor diciendo ‘Lo siento, y mejor que lo hayas escuchado porque jamás lo pienso volver a repetir’? Ese, definitivamente, no era Bruce. 

—Ni siquiera fue mi idea —Agregó, le aventó las rosas cuando Clark ni siquiera se dignó en estirar el brazo para cogerlas —Aún así quería dejar las cosas claras —Clark miró las rosas por un momento y sonrió, se encogió de hombros y sin decir nada, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. 

Se sentaron en el sillón, mirando a la pared, como que si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. El ambiente era tenso, pero ¿Y cómo no? En ese momento no estaba seguro hasta qué punto eran Superman y Batman o Bruce y Clark. 

—No lo hice con esa intención, Clark —Fue Bruce quién finalmente se decidió por romper el silencio —Estaba siendo Bruce y te vi… Solo que no sabía que eras tú. Quizá, a lo mejor y solo en una ínfima probabilidad debí decirte que me di cuenta después. 

—¿No crees que eso hubiera sido mejor? —Se hubiera ahorrado mucho, la crisis de sentimientos, el enamoramiento estúpido, el creer que podría tener algo bonito lejos de todo el alboroto de ser un héroe —Aunque… —Y pensó, porque siendo maduros tampoco había sido muy sincero —No es como que yo tampoco te lo haya dicho… Ni te dejé explicar lo que pasó. Ni nada. Creo que también te debo una disculpa. 

—Has demostrado ser una una ‘drama queen’ 

—¡Oye! 

—Pero, Clark —Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, y por primera vez en su vida el superhombre pudo ver algo totalmente sincero del príncipe de Gotham —Si me dejas y hacemos de cuenta que esto nunca sucedió—Lo escuchó suspirar, como que si lo que estuviera a punto de decir fuera muy difícil de sacar— Quiero y me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo ¿Sabes? Siento que nunca había… Tenido.. Y… ¡Joder! 

—Eso tiene que estar doliendo, pero continua, quiero saber cómo sigue —Ahora, toda la ira se había dio, Batman se estaba declarando ¡Por favor! ¿Quién le diría que no? Porque Clark no, estaba seguro que podía olvidarlo, todo fue, en definitiva, una tontería, un drama por nada, ¿Por qué? Quién sabe, quizá era solo un capricho innecesario y estúpido de los dioses. 

Bruce lo miró por un momento corto, que pareció una eternidad. No estaría allí, sino fuera porque tenía un mocoso adolescente que le gustaba meterse en temas que no le importaban y echarle en cara cosas de las que tenía razón. 

—Me gustabas desde antes de saber que eras Clark —Y era verdad — Pero también llegué amar mucho a Clark porque creí que nunca podría optar a alguien como Superman —Lo vio pasarse la mano por el pelo, casi en una acción desesperada. Un intento por buscar las palabras más correctas y exactas— Tendría que haberlo dicho ¿Bien? Pero no quiero dejarlo así, como si nada. Al menos… Al menos dame la oportunidad de demostrar que soy un total asco en esto de manera correcta. 

—No era un asco de ninguna manera —Escuchó el corazón de Bruce, parecía acelerado, como ansioso. Se detenía a minutos a latir muy lento y luego, cuando lo veía pensar, se aceleraba sin sentido. 

—Quiero hacerlo bien —Lo miró. Sus latidos, esa manera de hacer música tan celestial, le decían al hombre de Metrópolis que decía la verdad. Así que asintió. 

—Yo también — Y en un acto desesperado, lo besó. 

Y su reconciliación llevó algunas horas. Las horas pasan a los días, y estos a las semanas, y así, de esa manera tan continua pasan los meses sin uno darse cuenta. Así que, estaban allí, meses después de todo, juntos:

El latín del corazón de todos era un desorden. Aquel estaba emocionado, este tranquilo, el de más allá era monótono. Las voces acompañaban a todos los sonidos que sus oídos podían captar, haciendo una mezcla ininteligible, de la que solo se entendía a medias las palabras del que más duro hablaba. 

En la otra habitación, pudo escuchar claramente la risa estridente de Dick mientras que se mantenía una discusión entre Bruce y Jason, el chico nuevo que su querido novio había adoptado y que por extensión, ahora también era parte de su familia. Algo sobre que debía, por obligación, ponerse un moño, el mismo que Clark odiaba, porque hay que estar presentables en la fiesta, según Bruce. Jason usó la misma excusa que el hombre de acero horas antes, ‘pero todo el mundo son amigos y no importaba estar tan formal’. Nada de razón le faltaba, Clark estaba seguro que a Diana, Barry, Hal o cualquiera de la liga de los allí presentes, no les importaría mucho que el niño pequeño o el anfitrión estuviera demasiado estirados, pero era Bruce, había que comprenderlo. 

¿Y por qué Bruce haría una fiesta con todos los de la liga? Pues, después de su extraña reconciliación, la sinceridad pareció florecer como agua de manantial, para todos por igual. La identidades secretas, al menos entre ellos, dejaron de ser secretas. Un almuerzo para unir lazos de familia, así bautizó Richard al almuerzo que Bruce organizó para la liga. 

Así que allí estaban sentados todos, en el jardín de Wayne Manor, disfrutando de una buena comida, con Jason sin moño y la camisa mal puesta, porque no se podía luchar con el niño, y Dick dándole codazos de vez en cuando a Bruce que le lanzaba miradas de enfado. Era lindo, tenía esa sensación familiar como cuando estaba con sus padres en Smallville. Todo era perfecto, a pesar de todo. 

—Así que… Bruce dijo que iba a decir algo importante —La sonrisita del hijo mayor nunca auguraba nada bueno, una travesura, eso había aprendido Clark. Jason agarró el brazo de Dick riendo también de esa forma que significaba que algo estaban tramando. Bruce lo miró con mala cara, el resto de los presentes giraron a ver al susodicho, hasta Alfred había detenido su trabajo por escuchar más atentamente. Clark también lo miró, mientras servía algo más de refresco en su vaso y bebía antes de tener que detener un descontrol. 

—Pues, yo… —Su corazón latió nervioso y Clark se preguntó por qué. No era cosa suya, nunca Bruce se ponía nervioso. 

Se levantó de su asiento, en un movimiento torpe. Clark seguía bebiendo lentamente el refresco. Y entonces, todo empezó a suceder en cámara lenta: 

La forma en cómo se paró en frente suyo, mientras el refresco pasaba a un ritmo lento por su garganta. Esa manera tan nerviosa, con el corazón de fondo haciendo PumPum entre cada respiración, de arrodillarse frente a él. Y la cajita, que si bien no miró en ese instante al detalle, era de terciopelo, forrada con algo de plomo por dentro. Hizo un leve sonido, imperceptible para todos, pero no para su superoído y luego estaba allí, el anillo. 

—Clark, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? 

Y sucedió a lo que a cualquier persona normal, en esa situación concreta le hubiera pasado: Ahogarse con su propio refresco por la impresión. Sin embargo, lo importante del asunto, como dijo Richard después, era que Clark seguío vivo y en medio del pánico por morir ahogado antes de poder casarse había asentido como que si la vida le fuera en ello. 

Así que allí estaba, el anillo en su dedo, Bruce aliviado por no haber asesinado a su ahora prometido, las sonrisas familiares de sus amigos sinceramente felices, y los dos pequeños monstruos que ahora tenía por hijos latiendo a un mismo ritmo, un ritmo celestial, que lo relajaba, que le gritaba a cada compás que tenía en sus manos toda la felicidad. 

FIN. 

EXTRA: 

—….Así que Bruce le pidió matrimonio a Clark y ahora todos seremos una familia —Los flashes de la cámara hubieran sido cegadores, sino fuera por las gafas de sol que se percató en poner. Jason estaba agarrado a su brazo, porque a pesar de que eran el centro de atención, jamás había estado tan cerca de los reporteros ni se sintió tan abrumado. 

‘Joven Richard, ¿Sus padres piensan dar alguna declaración oficial?’ ’¿Cuándo será la boda?’ ‘¿Podremos hablar con el señor Wayne o el señor Kent?’ ‘¿Cuando darán declaraciones sobre los hecho?’. Las preguntas se sucedían unas a otras, ahora Richard pensaba que quizá no había sido una buena idea decirle a los reporteros sobre el compromiso. Quizá tampoco fue el hecho de que estuvieran frente a Industrias Wayne esperando a Bruce y a Clark o que estos estuvieran bajando juntos y fueran atacados por los reporteros. 

Básicamente tuvieron que regresar dentro del edificio, mientras Bruce los miraba con cara de asesino serial y Clark estaba algo preocupado porque no podría tener tranquilidad. 

—¿En qué se supone que estabas pensando? —La voz enojada de Bruce solo lo hizo pensar que la escena era graciosa. Ahora eran como una familia famosa muy extraña. 

—Bruce, está bien —Intervino Clark con una sonrisa. Quizá eran los nervios, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse, y hacer reír a Dick y por efecto dominó, a Jason. 

—¿Quieren dejar de reírse ustedes? Esto es serio —Y verlo cruzarse de brazos, con el ceño fruncido, no fue a mejor, porque realmente Clark estaba disfrutando ese momento. 

Salieron horas más tarde, después de haber almorzado dulces de la máquina, porque habían reporteros por todos lados queriendo dar la noticia. Sin embargo, la exclusiva la daría Lois, porque sí. Aún así, eso no impidió, que al día siguiente saliera un periódico sensacionalista con el título ‘La familia del año’, con un Bruce cabreado y un trío de idiotas riéndose en el rellano de las empresas Wayne.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado.  
> PD: Sigo diciendo que algún día entenderé cómo se acomoda el texto en esta página xD.


End file.
